Le Dernier Souffle
by Furieuse
Summary: Trop de douleur. Trop de bruit. Trop de sang. Trop de chaleur. Trop de trop. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi maintenant ? SPOILER 10*21 !


_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Me voici avec mon petit OS sur le 10*21... (que j'aurais du publier en même temps que les autres pour le défi de Facelove, mais voilà.. je suis perpétuellement en retard ;) ) OS que je n'aime toujours pas d'ailleurs ^^_

_Post 10*21, donc spoilers !_

_Et NCIS ne m'appartient pas..._

_Bonne lecture... _

* * *

_Le Dernier Souffle_

* * *

Je reposais ma tête contre l'appuie-tête.

Y avait-il un sens caché aux paroles de Tony ?

Quelque chose que je n'avais pas compris.

Quelque chose que j'avais refusé de voir avant.

Quelque chose qui faisait que je me sentais plus proche de lui qu'avant.

Comme si quelque chose avait changé, définitivement, entre nous.

Comme si cette enquête à Berlin nous avait rapprochés.

Comme si le fait qu'il était à coté de moi pour m'aider dans ma vengeance, avait eu raison de nos barrières.

.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas, ou si peu, dans ma manière d'agir ces dernières heures.

J'étais mélancolique, à fleur de peau.

Et Tony était là.

Une nouvelle fois.

A traquer la moindre de mes défaillances.

A jouer le rôle de garde fou.

Le rôle de l'ami, qu'on était toujours malgré tout ce qu'il se passait entre nous.

.

Et puis, il y avait les regards en coin, les je-te-regarde-sans-que-tu-le-vois, les je-m'inquiète-pour-toi-mais-tu-ne-le-saura-jamais, les échanges de regards, parfois des paroles mal contrôlées.

Mais, aujourd'hui, les mots de Tony étaient pesés.

Volontairement, nos mains s'étaient trouvées et serrées.

On avait tous les deux agis en étant conscients des effets de nos actes.

Pas comme des gamins comme nous le faisions souvent.

On s'était montré nos véritables sentiments.

.

Et puis.

A croire que j'étais destinée à mourir de manière brutale. Destinée à mourir avant d'être heureuse.

J'entendais encore le bruit de la tôle qui se pliait. Le crissement des pneus.

Je sentais encore l'odeur de l'essence. Les effluves de métal chaud. Le gout du sang.

La douleur qui me transperça.

L'impression d'être broyée.

Les larmes me piquaient les yeux.

Je ne voyais plus Tony.

Je tentais de me dégager de l'habitacle.

J'empêchais mes gémissements de souffrance de passer mes lèvres.

Le sang collait à mes doigts.

Un liquide poisseux coulait sur ma joue.

J'espérais que la voiture n'explose pas.

.

Tony.

Tony.

Mon cerveau avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

La douleur m'asphyxiait.

Tony.

J'essayais de parler.

Je n'y arrivais pas.

Trop d'adrénaline dans le corps. Trop de blessure. Trop de sang.

L'odeur lancinante de l'essence me faisait lentement perdre connaissance.

Je devais me battre.

.

« Tony ! »

J'avais hurlé.

Qu'importe.

Il ne répondait pas.

Une bouffée de panique m'assaillit.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il n'avait pas le droit de ne plus être.

Il n'avait pas le droit de m'abandonner.

Il ne pouvait pas être _mort _dans cette voiture.

Pas à coté de moi.

Pas alors que j'entrevoyais le bonheur.

Pas lui.

.

Je tentais de respirer normalement.

Si je devais m'en sortir, il fallait que je sois calme.

Je me revoyais au Mossad.

Agir uniquement de manière utile.

Oublier ce qui n'était pas important.

Mais Tony était important.

Tony.

Je tentais d'atteindre ma poche. Trouver mon téléphone.

Appeler Gibbs.

Appeler des secours.

Faire vite.

Avant que cette putain de voiture explose.

Sortir.

.

Je touchais l'airbag qui s'était ouvert devant moi.

Je cherchais comment espérer sortir entière.

Comment nous sortir entier.

Comment pouvoir revoir Tony.

.

Je me sentais de plus en plus faible.

Un brouillard se formait devant mes yeux.

Était-ce de la fumée ?

Était-ce les prémisses d'une perte de conscience ?

Je devais faire vite.

Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps.

.

La douleur augmentait de seconde en seconde.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Je sentais mon sang couler.

Je n'arrivais pas à attraper mon téléphone.

« Tony ! »

Je parlais peut-être pour la dernière fois.

.

Il ne me répondait pas.

Je ne pouvais pas le toucher, une partie de la carrosserie se trouvait entre nous deux.

Je ne pouvais pas le voir. Trop de fumée. Trop de brouillard.

Trop de trop.

J'allais mourir.

Tony allait mourir.

.

Je sentais la fumée.

Divers crépitements se faisaient entendre.

Je respirais de plus en plus mal.

Un bruit se fit entendre.

Son que j'aurais reconnu entre tous.

La chère Mustang de Tony allait brûler.

Et nous avec.

.

« Tony ! »

Le cri du dernier espoir.

On allait mourir.

Une flamme se déclara dans le coffre.

Adieu vie.

.

Je devais me battre.

Essayer de sortir vivante de cette voiture.

Pour Tony.

Pour l'équipe.

.

La suie.

La douleur.

La peur de la mort. Elle que je n'avais jamais craint.

La peur de perdre ce que j'avais.

La chaleur.

La respiration saccadée.

Le brouillard.

La fumée.

Aurais-je la chance de sortir de la?

De nous sortir de la?

.

Dans un geste de désespoir, j'appuyais ma main contre la tôle.

Tôle chaude, brûlante même.

Je sentais que le métal m'arracher la peau.

Me broyer la chair. Je sentais mon sang couler contre mon jean.

Et la douleur.

Qu'importe. Je ne devais pas penser à ça.

Pas penser tout court.

Je devais sortir.

Je devais vivre.

.

Une sorte de second souffle s'empara de moi.

Je n'étais plus moi.

La voiture n'était plus une voiture.

Juste la force du désespoir.

Tony et moi.

Gibbs.

Secours.

.

Je n'avais pas de temps. Plus de temps.

Je sentis mon téléphone contre la paume.

Attraper le téléphone.

La chaleur m'empêchait de réfléchir.

La douleur me paralysait.

.

Tony.

Seulement Tony.

.

Je me sentais partir.

Les flammes, l'essence, les blessures.

Le brouillard était de plus en intense.

Je fermais les yeux.

.

Tony.

La douleur après le bonheur.

Appeler.

Ouvrir les yeux.

Vivre. Survivre.

.

J'avais tellement mal.

J'avais tellement chaud.

Il serait tellement plus simple de se laisser aller.

De partir. Définitivement.

.

Tony.

Moi.

.

Un dernier effort.

Gibbs.

Appeler Gibbs.

.

Je rouvrais les yeux au prix d'un effort qui me semblait surhumain.

Je voyais blanc.

J'avais mal.

Maintenir appuyer la touche d'appel automatique.

J'avais chaud.

.

J'entendais les flammes crépiter dans mon dos.

La voix de Gibbs se fit entendre.

« Ziva ! »

Je tentais de parler. Sans y parvenir.

Un murmure sortit de mes lèvres.

« Accident. »

.

Je n'avais plus de force.

Gibbs me parlait.

Je ne l'entendais pas.

Mourir.

Se laisser aller.

Seulement.

Arrêter de souffrir.

.

Je reposais ma tête contre l'appuie-tête, comme quelques temps plus tôt.

Peut-être allais-je mourir.

Mais j'aurais été heureuse.

Je fermais les yeux.

J'avais chaud.

J'avais mal.

Mais j'étais en paix.

* * *

_Voilà ! un petit avis ? _


End file.
